


Kingdom Ahn

by anonymousloris



Series: (Not Quite) 12 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousloris/pseuds/anonymousloris
Summary: She laughed, “Sorry, what’s your name?”As she approached, his smile faltered, something quirking in the muscles around his lips when he made eye contact. He quickly looked away, shifting in his seat and shrinking back against the cushioned seat for a moment.“It’s Tae-” He stuttered, catching his own name between his teeth.“Unimportant.” She waved her hand, finally coming to a stop at the corner of the table, and looking down on him in his chair.





	Kingdom Ahn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Day 5 - Kingdom Ahn
> 
> For Juni - I hate you but you know my full name, phone number, and address so ...
> 
> This is the wheesa intro to a moonsun fic I will never write.

Really, the great hall was beautiful. The way the smooth stone of the castle walls sloped along the far way, intersected with the sides of the room and channeled the golden afternoon light in through the tall arched windows was ... absolutely stunning to say the least.

However, Wheein rarely ever found herself enjoying how beautiful this room was only because of how tense the air inside of it had been feeling lately. It seemed that tension wasn't only relegated to that hall, but spread across the whole land. Every kingdom was on edge, each feeling as though they were on a precarious perch everyday that passed.

Though war hadn't come, and may never come, squabbles erupt, blood boils, and insults are thrown until rulers have to be locked into these wonderful halls until they hash it out. For better or worse. And their kingdom was no exception.

And it's not for lack of trying. Wheein coordinates with multiple advisors, brings some of them in with her along with parchment full of notes, expertly organized with little notes to herself in the margins. She speaks calmly, slowly, with precise diction. Only because she knows she has a tendency to get a touch too excited, and the rational part of her brain kicked her a bit for getting all giddy afterwards. It was imperative that she approached this in the least giddy way possible. Full seriousness.

“We have had nothing but peaceful relations between our kingdoms for generations.” Wheein stated calmly, swallowing the frustration in her throat. “Pardon me for not understanding the sudden aggression.”

The man across the table sighed, shifting back in his seat and looking up at the stone arches above them. He seemed calmer than her in every way. Nonchalant about representing one of the largest and most powerful kingdoms on the continent. Even more nonchalant about the fact that the king he served was pushing entire guards dangerously close to their borders.

He sighed, “I cannot speak on behalf of the king for certain, but rest assured these are simply precautionary measures. Tension are high, you must understand our hesitancy to leave ourselves unprotected.”

God, she hated men. No, that was generalizing. She hated this specific man. The informant from the Kim Kingdom who never failed to try her with condescension and explain things to her as if she was page and not actual royalty.

But she couldn’t cry, she couldn’t snap, she couldn’t feel sorry for herself, and she most certainly couldn’t allow any of the previously described emotions to reach her face. The stakes were too high, and he was just looking for a crack in her facade.

“However,” She cleared her throat, “We have an agreement. The civilians that live on the borders are mere farmers. They hold no military power and therefore do not warrant occupation. We can assure you that we have no plans for wartime aside from defending our people. We only ask that-”

“Sorry.” He chuckled, holding his hand up.

Everyone at the table turned their attention to him. Everyone scribe, informant, and politic figure present was now drinking in the self-assured smirk he was sporting after just interrupting the Queen herself.

“Your majesty,” His smile didn’t fade as he spoke, but he rolled his wrist, flipping his hand over aimlessly, “Not to state the obvious, but you understand that we have far more power than your kingdom has seen in centuries. Our political influence is widespread and we have a constant militarization. So forgive me, but I think our presence on your borders is something you have no place to ask about.”

The statement was radically infuriating. Her fingers curled into the fabric of her dress, ruffling the layers of the simple, elegant, overly prepared gown she’d been given to wear today. But she didn’t care so much about that as she did about the self-righteous newt sitting across from her.

“Sir-” She began.

Again he interrupted, this time without even addressing her, he leaned back, putting his fingers to his chin, “You should be thanking us for the added protection. Highway robbers wouldn’t dare step foot on areas we patrol.”

Wheein bit her tongue once more, “You’re not-”

“Where’s Queen Ahn?” He raised an eyebrow, “Perhaps I can explain it to her directly.”

“She’s-”

The doors to the great hall swung open suddenly, thrust apart in brash display to reveal Ahn Hyejin herself, who strolled through the doors with nothing but a very distressed palace guard squabbling after her.

“Here?” Hyejin asked, laying a hand on Wheein’s shoulder as she leaned against her chair.

“Ah-” The Kim Kingdom’s diplomat renewed his filthy grin, sitting back up to address her, “We were just finishing up the formalities here.”

Hyejin looked down at Wheein, a single concerned eyebrow raised. She tried her best to communicate back telepathically that things would be alright, but Hyejin rarely listened to verbal requests to let things be let alone unspoken ones. And the look on Wheein’s face may have betrayed her emotions.

“Well.” Hyejin retracted her hand with grace, “I just have one final question then, Mr …”

She strolled around Wheein’s chair, drawing an invisible line across it with her finger before disembarking to walk around the table, taking the gaze of every person’s eyes with her as she did.

She laughed, “Sorry, what’s your name?”

As she approached, his smile faltered, something quirking in the muscles around his lips when he made eye contact. He quickly looked away, shifting in his seat and shrinking back against the cushioned seat for a moment.

“It’s Tae-” He stuttered, catching his own name between his teeth.

“Unimportant.” She waved her hand, finally coming to a stop at the corner of the table, and looking down on him in his chair. “I need you to answer truthfully.”

He cleared his throat, opened his mouth, closed it again, and then settled for just nodding. Hyejin sat on the corner in one fluid motion, tossing her hair over one shoulder and looking off towards a large painting on the wall just over the top of his chair.

She mused her question aloud to that painting, her expression steeled and sure as she spoke, “Do you really believe our kingdom to be so ill-equipped and peasantry that we don’t have several divisions of highly skilled archers sleeping on the castle walls because of how terribly boring it is up there?”

His eyes widened, “Your maj-”

“Or that one of the calvary men hasn’t already shaken down one of your twig-thin spies for everything he’s worth?” She smiled to herself, “According to him, your forces pale in comparison to what we could have ready in what … two days time? Because if so, you must be pathetically uninformed. Which is heart-breaking, really. I’d hate for something tragic to happen.”

She looked down at him now with a smirk that could pierce armor, “Unless that’s what we were about to agree upon?”

That smile was wiped straight off of his face. Replaced by genuine fear and intimidation. He was flattened against the backing of his chair and his mouth was slightly agape as he stammered out a response, “Queen Ahn, I’m-we, please understand-”

She laughed, disregarding whatever set of syllables he was going to shove out of his mouth after that, “I apologize, Ray. I’m a busy woman. Only time for one word answers. Tell me. Do we have a problem here?”

He locked his jaw visibly before huffing out his nose. The smirk on her lips stayed pristine, breaking him into pieces and dissolving his certainty with every passing second.

“No.” He squeaked. “No problems. I’ll be on my way.”

She reached over and tugged his doublet, fixing it on his chest with a gentle pat.

“Yes. Yes you will.”

* * *

Hyejin leaned her head back on the bed, looking up at the velvet canopy above there bed. It was tied off at the bed posts in just the right location to let a little of the fabric fan out and then back up to middle. Regal, beautiful, and always prepared to greet the queens when they returned from their ventures.

But rarely did they return together. Always staggered as Wheein manages to stay behind and make nice with everyone. Hyejin didn’t care for pleasantries, and was impatient enough to see herself off while her spouse continued to attract attention with her warmth.

So when she did appear in their quarters finally, she looked worn. A bit more beaten down from this meeting than previous ones. Though each discourse ending in peace seemed to come at a greater cost than the one before it. It was only a matter of time before they took their toll on everyone involved.

“You’re stressed.” Hyejin stated, lulling her head on the pillow to see Wheein as she walked in.

The queen by marriage shot her a look, “How observative of you, Hyejin.”

Hyejin sighed, pushing herself off the bed, and pulling her knee close so she could set her chin on it and watching Wheein pull strips of silk from her outfit. It hadn’t been excessive, but the dressers had wanted her to look appropriate even for a diplomat. Hyejin had not been given the same treatment. In fact the intention was that she wasn’t to attend at all. Perhaps because they had her elsewhere immediately before, or because they knew Hyejin was too flippant to care about those matters like Wheein does. Whatever the reason, her presence was unexpected.

Which, in retrospect may explain why Wheein seemed so disgruntled.

“You’re upset.” Hyejin rectified, tilting her head on her knee a few degrees.

Wheein’s shoulders rose and dropped sharply, her head rolling back at the statement. She was holding the draped sleeves of her discarded gown so it wouldn’t drag as she took it to the mirror.

“I’m not …” Wheein put the gown down, speaking to it instead of Hyejin, “I can’t be upset with you.”

“Because I’m so charming.” Hyejin joked tentatively.

It made Wheein roll her eyes, “Ah yes, equal parts charming and abrasive.”

Hyejin’s expression stayed soft and unphased. “You’ll feel better after saying it.”

Again, Wheein sighed, giving up on undressing further as she retired. She shuffled along towards the bed, aware of Hyejin’s wandering eyes, but feigning interest in the window she was passing instead.

She told her woes to the scenery beyond the castle instead, “While today may have gone in your favor, I can’t help but believe we’re putting ourselves in danger. One day you won’t be able to get what you want with stubbornness.”

“I got you with stubbornness.” Hyejin reminded her, “I believe I was the only one excited about the miscommunication on the Jung Kingdom’s prince. How could I let that opportunity slip?”

“I hated you when we met.” Wheein turned her gaze on Hyejin finally, “Those stupid smirks you use to get what you want aren’t new.”

Hyejin smiled, finally managing to nab her gaze when she got to the bed. “Are my smirks truly that stupid?”

“Yes,” Wheein lied, biting her lip to give it away, “But I don’t hate what they do to hyper masculine diplomats.”

“So what you’re saying is …” Hyejin grinned, reaching over and taking Wheein’s hand, drawing her onto the bed with an eye roll and matching smile. “You secretly love it.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Wheein giggled, pushing Hyejin’s knee aside so she could put herself there, looking lovingly at the only other queen in the castle.

Hyejin’s voice got lower, but her grin got wider, “Still on about things you secretly love, your majesty?”

“Shut up.” Wheein leaned closer, her lips inches away from Hyejin’s. Teasingly so.

“Make me.” She challenged.

BANG - BANG - BANG

Their heads snapped to look at the door Wheein had sulked through mere minutes ago, now reverberating from the force of frantic knocking. Hyejin looked back at Wheein, an instantaneous sidebar occuring before she yelled out in response.

“Who is it?” She called out.

A familiar voice, as frantic as the knocking, responded, “Wheein, I need to speak to you!”

Hyejin’s hand had moved from holding Wheein’s hand to tracing something less than cordial on the linen covering her hip. This was the exact reason why it took Wheein longer than it should have to recognize the voice as that of her own diplomat, Kim Yongsun.

“I’m-” Wheein turned a glare on Hyejin who answered with a sickeningly sweet smile. “I’m otherwise occupied, Yongsun.”

“Tell Hyejin to vacate you then.”

Hyejin stifled a laugh, moving her hand to her mouth to keep her laughter inside. She earned a slap on the shoulder from Wheein, but a giggle in her own voice took the sting off.

“Fine, come in,” Wheein called, rolling off of Hyejin and collapsing on her bed.

It took a fraction of a second following the permission for Yongsun to enter, peeking carefully to make sure she wasn’t actually committing coitus interruptus before she fully entered. She carefully closed the door behind them and took long, sure strides to the edge of their bed.

“Your majesty. Majesties.” Yongsun nodded.

“Please.” Hyejin smiled, “You should know better than that.”

Wheein tacked on, “What’s the bother? Why are you back from your trip so soon? Is there a problem with the mysterious king of the north?”

“Ah.” Yongsun nodded, “That is … the issue at hand. The Northern Kingdom is not at all what we believe. Their King is …”

Her face seemed scrunched and distraught, perhaps concerned or hurt. Neither of the queens could discern what exactly was going on behind her quickly blinking eyes. Whatever it was, the two royals were immediately tipped off.

“He didn’t threaten anything did he?” Wheein asked.

Yongsun’s expression grew more frazzled, “No-”

“He didn’t hurt you, right?” Hyejin asked as well.

“She.” Yongsun stated.

Dead looks from the two of them.

Yongsun continued, “The King of the North is … a she. Actually, everyone there is a she.”

Looks were exchanged among the opulent fixtures of the royal quarters. Wheein and Hyejin had yet another unsuccessful telepathetic conversation, and Yongsun held her response for a moment, allowing her words to sink in before anything else.

“It’s all women?” Hyejin clarified.

“Everybody there … is a woman.” Yongsun nodded, “And King Byulyi has requested to meet you.”

The scroll of parchment in her grip was now evident. She held it up and Wheein leaned forward, shifting towards the edge of the bed to take the accordances in her hands. Under the watchful eyes of her diplomat and partner, she unfurled it, reading carefully the request for presence and help from the Ahn Kingdom.

“Why call her King?” Hyejin asked, looking back at Yongsun. 

“I’m not certain.” Yongsun admitted, watching Wheein’s eyes read with intent, “Perhaps to gain more respect from other kingdoms? She’s an … interesting person.”

“Sure looks like it.” Wheein chuckled, reading out loud from the scroll, “And bring your diplomat back with you. She’s pleasant company.”

Hyejin moved closer, reading the enscribed text over Wheein’s shoulder, “Wow. Looks like you have a suitor.”

“Please.” Yongsun sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “If we’re going we need to prepare now.”

Wheein turned, looking at Hyejin’s face over her shoulder. The message was written in a way that implied need. Desperation present in the words that may otherwise seem casual if read without a meaningful eye. And the intrigue of an entire kingdom made of women, ruled by a woman who calls her King was drawing them in but with mild trepidation.

“Vacation?” Hyejin whispered, quirking an eyebrow.

“I suppose so.” Wheein smiled back.


End file.
